The Camera in the Attic
I just woke up, i had nothing to do. I decided to clean the attic. I took my mop and my brush. I grabbed the ladders that lead to the attic and I'm there. It's creepy in there, as some people said that in this house a guy died for an unknown reason. Most people said that they have seen a camera flash in his attic and heard screaming. So i will try to discover that and clean up the attic. It's pretty dusty and dirty. I just found a box that has a sticker on it reading "DO NOT OPEN!". I ignored that. I opened it and i found a camera. It looks like the cameras they use in making movies and stuff. I tried recording something. I walked around and saw a figure on the camera. I stopped looking at the camera and the figure disappeared, maybe a camera bug or something. I'm going to ask my friend tomorrow to fix the camera. He's a tech expert and will know what to do. While i wait i will just search the contents of the camera. While going through the files, i found some videos made in 2011. While watching the first one I heard some quiet talking and saw some weird glitching. Someone was holding the camera and walking around the attic. The camera man heard something coming up and he dashed right behind a box. The guy was holding a mop and a brush, he threw the camera in a box. I freaked out, that was me! And it's not 201, it's 2017! I ran down and I closed the attic. I took the camera with me. Again, i just woke up. I'm going to my friend to ask him to fix my camera. He said it's not a bug. It's something real. Then I again came to my house. I watched a new video made in 2009. I watched it. Someone was walking to the attic. He or she checked the window and saw me giving my friend the camera. I got scared, like someone was watching me. Nobody recorded that as I had the camera in my arms the whole time! There is also a another video made in 2001. It was me sleeping, then the camera fell on the ground. It showed the Camera man's face; he had black hair and one eye missing. After some minutes he jumped through the window and fell in the bushes. I was going to sell the camera, but some guy bought it. Hope he doesn't notice what happens next to him, but i won't bother paying if he dies. It's morning. I woke up by someone ringing on the door. I checked on the Spyglass and nobody was there. I opened the door and found the camera with an message on it reading "thaNks fOR tHe cameRA". I again checked the videos, and one came up made in 2017. It was extremely glitchy. The camera man came to my house, he ringed and placed the camera on the floor. And then i heard some car noises and a man getting hit by an car. And then I opened the door and picked up the camera, reading the message. Then the video glitches with an message saying "BeHind YOU-" I checked behind me. Oh no... NO! GO AWAY FROM ME! LEAV- Made by Extreme swag Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life